


Stress Relief

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Castiel, Boys Kissing, Caretaker Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Loves Cas, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates Castiel & Dean Winchester, dean/cas - Freeform, first time rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Human Castiel and Dean have been working too hard





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beautiful people so I have had ANOTHER prompt. It was a manip of Dean hovering over Cas in an obvious sexual pose, I WISH I could post it but I don't know how so PLEASE enjoy THIS

            “Almost there Cas,” Dean continued in his ever-encouraging tone.

            “Ow!” Cas snapped, accidently putting weight on his sprained ankle, only momentarily as Dean worked the motel key into doorknob.

            Dean winced guiltily, “Sorry sweetheart, why don’t you just let me carry you?”

            “Nonsense, I’m fine,” Cas growled, “Ah!”

            Dean shook his head and scooped the former angel up from the ground, it earned him a yelp and a ‘Dean!’, “Cas, just let me, not like Sammy’s here to see you being the damsel in distress.”

            “I am hardly such!” Cas spat, trying to wiggle out of Dean’s arms.

            “Babe, I’m just kidding!” Dean genuinely frowned, “Quit squirming,” he closed the door behind him with a kick of his foot and carried Cas to the queen bed, given that Sam got a separate room Dean thought he’d splurge and get something bigger than a full. He gently set him to the edge, “Okay, Cas gotta de-layer you, why are you still dressing like this?”

            “Because it’s comfortable…because I dressed like this before…how else do you want me to dress?” Cas huffed.

            Dean chewed at the inside of his mouth, “Cas,” he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, “Let me take care of you, okay?”

            Cas knew he was being grumpy, but it had been a long night and they hadn’t had a break in weeks. He knew that’s what it was, the exhaustion of the hunt, how long it had taken to track down the bones to salt and burn. Only to find out it had been a pocket knife that had to be destroyed. Cas had been tossed around more times than he could count, hence the sprained ankle. As always when Cas got hurt, Dean worked smoothly and gently, removing Cas’ sock and shoes, he applied a pain cream and then wrapped the ankle up good and tight.

            “That feel better?”

            Cas nodded, “Yes…I-I’m sorry…I did not mean to be short with you…I’m just…”

            “Little stressed out?” Dean smirked, he tucked both thumbs under the lapels of Cas’ trench-coat and pushed the cloth down over his shoulders. He tossed it on the neighboring chair, “I see that babe, you are wound _tight_.”

            Cas sighed, closing his eyes, “We have hardly stopped the last few weeks I think I am in need of a break. And yes, I do believe I am ‘wound tight’”

            “Well,” Dean drew out the word in a low tone, “I got just the thing to _unwind_ you,”

            He chuckled, shaking his head when Cas tilted his head in signature confusion, he pressed him back to the bed. When Cas opened his mouth to ask ‘what’, Dean was sure it would be ‘what’, he covered Cas’ mouth with his own. They hadn’t been intimate in days, hadn’t had the time to do so. The former angel wouldn’t admit it, but it wasn’t just all the hunting, Cas got cranky when he was horny. So it was to no surprise that Cas went completely pliant underneath Dean’s touch. Dean nipped his bottom lip, sucking it smartly between his teeth and Cas groaned.

            Cas circled his arms around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him closer, the kisses quickly morphed from lazy and slow, to fast and fervent, fevered even. It had been too long, much too long since their last sexual encounter.

            Dean let loose of Cas’ bottom lip and ran his tongue along his stubbled jaw, leaving behind a wet track of saliva he sucked firmly onto his pulse point, leaving soft kisses in the wake of a growing hickie. He moved downwards, loosening the crooked, blue tie, before removing it all together. Dean was now straddling him, he leaned away and Cas may or may have not whimpered with the loss of lips. Dean marveled at the fact that Cas was already panting, eyes wide and pupils dilated. He unbuttoned enough of the dress shirts’ buttons to lick and kiss the hollow of his throat. He painted a trail of kisses down his clothed torso, each warm press of his lips Cas’ breath hitched. And oh, how he loved how responsive Cas was to his touch, and this was through clothes for Christ’s sakes. He shimmied down the bed, he untucked the dress shirt from Cas slacks, and without prompting Cas lifted his hips to allow him to push it upwards to expose flesh.

            As soon as his lips made contact with Cas’ quivering belly Cas whimpered. Dean smiled, unbuckling the belt, freeing the button as well, and oh so slowly, on purpose, unzipping the zipper. He delivered a very wet, warm, firm, open mouth kiss to Cas’ ever swelling groin. Cas yelped, Dean did it again, he grinned wickedly, glancing upwards and Cas had both sets of long fingers locked in his hair, eyes closed tightly and face pinched, “You like that huh?”

            Breathlessly and not opening his eyes still, Cas nodded, “Y-Yes.”

            “Hips up sweetheart,” Dean pulled his slacks down, past those hips he adored, past his knees until they hit the floor, he was careful not to tug at his injured ankle. But then he was back where he was, hooking his arms underneath Cas’ thighs to hold him still, because every time Dean did this for his angel, the man could hardly hold still. With both thumbs he rubbed circles over the sharp hipbones, all the while kissing all around his groin, pressing kisses here and there to his trembling thighs.

            “Dean, D-Dean, please,” Cas trembled, fingers still clenched in his hair.

            Cas hadn’t been human too long, not long enough to completely handle all this new touch. Dean found it intoxicating, addictive, to see Cas completely unravel. Become putty in his hands, or mouth, would be more appropriate.

            Dean dragged his tongue achingly slow just underneath the elastic band of Cas’ pure white boxers, expertly catching the head of his penis. Cas jumped and gasped. Dean did this over and over until Cas was panting, and writhing.

            “Dean!” Cas was on the cusp of a plea when Dean finally freed him from the confines of his boxers.

            Dean resumed his position, keeping Cas’ legs under control, his hands back on his hips to keep him pressed to the bed. Dean tenderly, and teasingly, kissed the swollen head of Cas penis, flicking his tongue out only once and Cas bucked. But he couldn’t move much given that Dean had him pinned, “You like that baby?”

            “Dean,” Cas growled, “S-Stop teasing me…” which earned him a throaty chuckle from Dean, hot breath huffing over his exposed crotch, making him twitch again.

            Dean licked a long stripe up the underside of his penis, all the while massaging the sensitive flesh of Cas thighs which made him only squirm all the more. Just as he was sure he was in for another protest he took Cas into his mouth and Cas grunted sharply with the sudden contact. He was silent, only breathing heavily but he nearly screeched when Dean hollowed his cheeks and began humming as low as he could.

            Cas wanted to buck, but couldn’t given their current position, all he could do was tangle his fingers in the short strands of Dean’s hair. His eyes were clenched painfully shut, sometimes it seemed too much, but he loved it. And then the warm mouth was gone.

            “Stay put sweetheart,” Dean leaned sideways, grabbing his duffle and searching the bag and successfully retrieving the flavored bottle of lube. He’d bought it as a kind of joke, some cheap cherry flavored crap, but Cas liked it and if he like it? Dean did too. He made it a point to take a good look at Cas, hair already wild from tugging madly at it and beautiful pink mouth panting. Oh, yeah, he was already wrecked. Intoxicating. Without another word, Dean was back at it, swallowing Cas whole and Cas groaned shamelessly, head thrown back once more.

            Dean lubed up one finger and circled the puckered entrance of Cas’ backside, he pressed in gently as always. Always at the beginning of this act, Cas would go stock still, only sharp huffs of breaths leaving his mouth. He worked in the second finger, releasing Cas’ length from his mouth and Cas whimpered at the loss as he searched for the button that would have Cas screaming.

            He thought of another way he could find it though. With a smirk on his lips, Dean made a decision, something he’d never done before with Cas, or anyone for that matter. Dean kissed down his length, adding tongue every now and then until he was over the entrance his fingers were working open. He removed one of his fingers slow enough not to cause pain, and just as Cas opened his mouth to contest, Dean used the finger still inside and with his free thumb, pulled him apart to leave his entrance utterly exposed and plunged his tongue in instead. To say Cas shouted was an understatement, it was the most wrecked and shakily shouted ‘Dean!’ he’d ever heard in the entirety of their sexual relationship.

            “D-Dean, Dean, ah, what…what are you doing…oh, oh, oh…that-that feels…ohhh,” he bucked upwards once more but was denied and as Dean speared him once more with his tongue, the one finger still inside crooking at brushing his prostate. When Dean did this continually he was sure he would faint, his eyes rolling back in his head, back bowed.

            Dean kissed the opening much like he kissed Cas’ mouth, finger massaging his prostate perfectly apparently given how much Cas was near shouting. All the while he did this he reached up and took Cas in his hand, holding him firmly as he circled a thumb firmly over the head of his penis, teasing the slit that was weeping pre-cum.

            “Dean, please, please,” Cas sobbed.

            Still massaging that sensitive gland, Dean kissed his entrance once more and asked, “What baby, what do you want?”

            “Inside, you inside me, now please, fuck,” Cas cried.

            The rare curse had Dean nearly losing it along with his clothes that he was hurriedly stripping himself of. Dean took careful note that every inch of Cas was trembling and flushed and sweating, he kissed his way back up his lover’s torso, adding nips every now and again to the over-sensitive flesh, before kissing him into breathlessness. He hitched Cas’ legs up high, after the display of utter wontness, Dean was ACHING, “Look at me sweetheart, wanna see you, wanna watch you while you cum,” he lined himself up and breached him as carefully as he could, that earned him another sob.

            “Dean, Dean, ahhh!” Cas once more arched his back like a bow, every nerve was lit and aching with need, “Please move, please, please, please,” the words flowed like a prayer.

            Dean moved slowly, undulating his hips in such a way that had Cas screaming once more, his voice spent already. He knew he was hitting his prostate every time because at this point tears were leaking from Cas’ eyes. He stroked his former angel in rhythm with his thrusts, now getting lost himself as indigo eyes locked onto his green, “Ah, sweetheart, Jesus you are beautiful like this, fuck,” and then Dean was lost, nothing but sensation ate up everything that existed. They both came together, crashing was more appropriate. Cas’ legs, that were near pushed to his chest, were shaking violently, his fingernails digging into Dean’s back harshly enough to draw blood.

            It was like a twitching muscle, they both worked through the onslaught of the intense orgasm. And then boneless. Utterly boneless. For a moment Dean slumped against him, and then though it smart to pull out of Cas, he did it as slowly as he could and Cas grunted anyway with the loss.

            When the silence inked on, Dean got worried, he lifted up enough to study Cas’ face, eyes were closed. He kissed Cas’ sweaty throat, “Sweetheart, you okay?” when Cas smiled faintly his heart slowed.

            “That was incredible,” Cas whispered, voice wrecked, “What…what made you do _that._ ”

            Dean smiled and laughed, he kissed Cas’ cheek and then his lips again, “It just came to me, you seemed to like it.”

            It was Cas’ turn to laugh, “Unexpected…but yes, very much. Different…I liked it. H-Have you ever done that?”

            “Nope, only you sweetheart,” Dean peppered kisses over his angel’s cheeks and forehead, he’s always be Dean’s angel no matter how much he protested, “How about we get cleaned up and get some sleep?” it was only in this moment that he realized he’d never freed Cas of his dress shirt. Fuck that was hot and he wasn’t sure why, “How about a bath?”

            Cas managed a sleepy grin, “I’m a little sore, so yes, that would be nice.” as soon as he saw the frown on Dean’s face he quickly added, “A good sore!”

            “Stay put,” he went into the bathroom and was happy to find one of those jacuzzi hot tub things, he ran the water as warm as they could stand. He returned to the bedroom, and he nearly groaned at seeing Cas limp and sexed out. He’d done as told and hadn’t moved, eyes lulling closed, “Come on my little sex vixen,” Dean laughed, he urged him to sit up and freed him of his dress shirt and then he scooped the man up, “A soak will do you good and I’ll re-wrap that ankle.”

            This time Cas didn’t fight, he curled around Dean, nuzzling his throat, a happy hum in the back of his throat. He hummed even happier when Dean lowered him into the warm bathwater, and then was joining him soon after. He urged Cas into his lap, back to his chest. Without prompting Dean worked shampoo into Cas’ scalp and worked his fingers through the dark locks, “You like that sweetheart?”

            “Mhmm,” Cas sighed, eyes closing.

            Dean continued his massage until Cas was breathing too deeply, he’d fallen asleep, “Darlin’, come on, let’s go to bed. Let me wash you up,”

            “Keep rubbing my head,” Cas groused sleepily.

            “Dean laughed softly, “I will, let’s get cleaned up and I’ll do that in bed and then you can go to sleep, okay?”

            Eyes still closed Cas nodded, “Kay.”

            Dean washed them both, making sure to get Cas between his legs. He didn’t protest, much too tired at this point he just allowed it. Dean pulled the plug on the tub and gathered Cas up in a big towel, setting him semi-conscious to the toilet seat as he dressed him in sleep pants and a T-shirt. It took a lot for Dean to keep his laughter in check. Cas had been so wired and grumpy, a good romp in the hay and he was jelly, more than jelly and so ready for an eight hour sleep. “Come on you big baby,” Dean chuckled, he picked a now clothed Cas up from the toilet seat. He shucked away the soiled comforter and settled Cas underneath the sheets. He found a spare blanket in the hotel closet and pulled that over the dozing man. He turned off the lights, leaving the bathroom light on with the door cracked and joined Cas in the bed.

            Cas, even though semi-conscious, moved across the bed and curled into Dean’s embrace, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, “I love you..” it was a slur but it was heard.

            “Love you too sweetheart.”

           

           

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW <3


End file.
